


Yes, we most definitely ship it.

by roughlycut



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons are as observing as ever and, being content with their own happiness, start shipping other people at the base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, we most definitely ship it.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alone in the lab (with no work to do)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/180661) by theresalwaysaway. 



> This is the first fan fic I've ever written, but hopefully not the last!

“Do we ship it?” Fitz asked.  
  
Jemma looked at him, a playful smile spreading across her face.  
  
"What, Mack and Joey?" she whispered.  
  
Fitz nodded and gestured with his head in the direction of the hallway. Mack was rummaging through some boxes, taking inventory. Joey was holding a clipboard and a pen, but paying no attention to what ever Mack was telling him. Instead he was gazing at Mack in a way that was hard to misinterpret.  
  
"He's been staring at him like that for a good 10 minutes now" Fitz said, "And paired with what happened yesterday.." his sentence came to a halt as Mack shot them both a quick look over the edge of a box.  
  
Jemma nodded and turned her back to the hallway.  
  
"Yes, it did seem like Mack found it hard to take his eyes off Joey during his physical exam."  
Fitz gave her a confused look, "No. No, I meant when Joey threw out that custom made screwdriver Mack got, because he thought it was broken.” he sighed, “Joey ended up melting the remaining of Mack's tools out of pure embarrassment."  
  
Jemma raised her eyebrows with both excitement and shock, "Oh no, that's awful! Is that why-"  
  
"-they're taking inventory now? Yes." Fitz continued, "But Mack knows there's no extra custom screwdriver in those boxes, so something is definitely going on..." he smiled as his voice trailed off.  
  
They both looked at each other slowly nodding in realization.  
  
"Yes. Yes, we most definitely ship it" Jemma said with enthusiasm as she she raised her hand to meet Fitz' in a fist-bump.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came into making after seeing a post on tumblr, so a huge thanks to 0hcicero and theresalwaysaway @ tumblr for inspiration!


End file.
